


修女2

by Kimneapple



Category: GOT7
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimneapple/pseuds/Kimneapple





	修女2

金有谦坐在房间里，透过幽闭的小窗看着窗外灰色的天空。这几天斑斑不见了踪影，新来的王嘉尔还在发情期，屋子里就他一个人，每天机械版地重复着祷告，抄颂圣经，日子又回到自己刚来修道院的孤独时光。

 

金有谦分化得很早，十三岁就分化成了omega，父母知道养不起了，干脆在他分化后三天就把他送进了修道院。他在这里已经待了两年，已经过了初级驯化期，现在朴珍荣正在准备他的驯化升级，所以这段时间还挺闲的，但不知道严格的朴神甫又要如何折磨他了。后来斑斑来了，他才终于有了朋友，在这艰苦的修道生活中找到了一丝安慰。

 

“算了，去看看王嘉尔，发情期差不多完了吧!”金有谦百般无聊，决定去等着自己的新舍友，把他接回宿舍来。

 

金有谦找到初级驯化室，椰奶香混合着清凉的薄荷味在门口炸开来，“真是好闻呀！”金有谦心里想着。经过和朴珍荣的多次驯化，金有谦已经很久没对其他信息素的味道发出过这样的赞叹了，因为朴珍荣的胡桃夹子味真的太有攻击性了，每次都压得他喘不过气。

 

里面隐隐约约传来omega的哭声还有床铺吱呀作响的声音。金有谦不由自主地贴着门偷听。

 

“你不要哭了行不行，你这个样子到时候其他神甫看见了只会更狠毒地欺负你。”是林神甫的声音。

 

接着omega的啜泣声停止了，而床铺晃动的声音更加剧烈，再仔细一点还可以听见肉体相撞的声音，还有麻绳窸窣摩擦的声音。

 

“金……有谦?”

 

“啊！怎么?”金有谦吓了一跳，是送饭的修女发现了他偷听。

 

“干脆你进去送饭吧！那个新来的味道太甜了，骚得很，看见他就烦!”修女把餐盘塞到金有谦手里，头也不回地就走了。

 

“真是……明明很好闻。”金有谦对着修女远去的背影甩了个白眼。他敲了敲门，林在范就吩咐他进去。

 

打开门，林在范穿好了衣服坐在一旁的小椅子上。但床上的景象就比较惨烈了，王嘉尔全身赤裸，双手被麻绳捆在一起绑在床头，双腿无力地大张着瘫在床上，大腿内侧已经变成了青紫色，小穴口流着白色的浊液，性器软踏踏地耷拉着。

 

“林神甫，他怎么被捆起来了?”金有谦放好食物后问到。

 

“有谦啊，他是你的新舍友吧？”林在范面无表情地说到。

 

“是的，珍荣哥……哦不朴神甫安排的。”

 

“这是个敬酒不吃吃罚酒的主儿啊，以后日子不会好过的，你来这儿两年了，好好教教他，我想院长大人应该不想看到他被送去驯演场的。”林在范摇着头笑了笑，拿起一个面包，“他发情期已经过了，你待会带他收拾收拾回宿舍吧，我先走了，累了两天了。”说着便又喝光了汤，然后走出了驯化室。

 

金有谦拿着手里剩下的面包和面汤，走进床头，给王嘉尔松开了绳子，手上的勒痕在白皙的皮肤的衬托下更为触目惊心，金有谦扶起已经被折磨得脸色煞白、神志不清的王嘉尔缩在自己怀里，给他喂食物。

 

“吃点吧，你肯定累坏了!”金有谦贴着王嘉尔的耳朵说到。

 

王嘉尔还是瞪着眼睛白着脸，机械般地点了点头，然后小口小口地咬着金有谦手里的面包。

 

“其实林神甫挺好说话的，你以后乖一点就是……哦，对了，我叫金有谦，你以后就是我的室友了!”金有谦看着怀里乖乖舔面包的王嘉尔，高兴地自我介绍着，用手抚摸他柔软的头发。

 

王嘉尔搬进了金有谦和斑斑的房间，开始了正式的修道生活，崔荣宰是负责初修事务的主教。初修生活乏味且平淡，每天早上去教堂做祷告，下午会在修道院的小农场干活，晚上会回宿舍抄圣经，礼拜天要去教堂给来做礼拜的信徒唱圣歌……

 

修道院建在城市边缘的悬崖上，从这个悬崖可以俯瞰自己的家乡，王嘉尔每天都搭着小椅子从房间里那扇小木窗里找悬崖下自己的家，虽然一次都没看到过。

 

他想回去，哪怕父亲不会给他安排好的婚事，哪怕母亲还是不待见自己，哪怕自己的哥哥还是要嘲笑自己，他也想回去，他听过太多关于修道院的黑暗故事了，他害怕自己也像众多修女一样活不过20岁，在这个地方被折磨致死。

 

“有谦，斑斑到底犯了什么事，这么多天还没有消息?”王嘉尔在崔荣宰终于巡视完了，躺在小床上和金有谦谈起夜话。

 

“不知道，斑斑是被突然带走的，我一直在趁着下午干活的空隙找他，但是找遍整个修道院都没见过他。”金有谦说着望向窗外，满脸担心。

 

“我来这之前听说，犯了事的修女都会被幽闭，我好害怕……”说着王嘉尔突然湿了眼睛。

 

“没事，不要怕，你看我这么调皮捣蛋的，珍荣哥也没把我送去幽闭!倒是斑斑……崔神甫平时挺和善，居然这么严厉。”金有谦安抚了一下捂着被子抽噎的王嘉尔，“明天就是驯演，不知道这次又是哪个可怜的omega!”金有谦摇了摇头。

 

“等等，明天，驯演!那……不会是――斑斑吧！”金有谦突然反应过来，坐在床上身子都僵硬了。

 

修道院的驯演场是修建得类似于罗马斗角场的地方，贵族观众们拥有能一览全场的绝佳位置，中间的舞台上摆满了各种各样的性刑具，现场还有人体调香师，如果驯演的omega味道好闻的话，调香师会现场取走omega的体液制取香料然后在观众席点着，以此来让那些失去性能力的Alpha权贵们有更真实的观看体验。

 

“好了修女们，今天是最盛大的驯演，到了现场记得带好面纱，不要被别人的信息素影响，否则发了情被丢进驯演场一起表演可就不好玩咯！今天是崔教士主持驯演，至于被驯演的修女嘛……”朴珍荣神甫站在众修女面前得意地卖着关子，而此时金有谦和王嘉尔的心都快要蹦出来地不安。

 

“你们都认识的，斑斑!”朴珍荣摆着狐狸似的表情大笑起来。

 

“什么!”金有谦和王嘉尔对视着惊呼出来。

 

朴珍荣踱着步，继续不紧不慢地说起来:“斑斑这个omega，本来就出落得好看，味道也是很好闻，就应该对教会忠诚，要主动献出自己的身体。”朴珍荣捏紧了胸前的十字架，金有谦知道这是他生气的标志，“但是，斑斑不止一次向外界写信传播我们教会的不实消息，败坏了我们教会的名誉，没有办法，这些事就得公办!你们也长个记性，记住，来到修道院的人都是有罪的，要虔诚地忏悔，不管身体还是心灵都要虔诚，我们叫你们干什么就干什么，懂了吗?”

 

有罪？我有什么罪呢？怪我是嫁不起人的omega吗?我是来替父母赎罪的……王嘉尔如是想到。

 

进了驯演场，修女们在观众席对面的小台子上站着，这里可以近距离看到舞台上的一切动静。不一会儿权贵们也都落了座，果然，都是六七十出头的丧失性能力的Alpha，王嘉尔看着那些恶心的alpha们，眼里露出自己不曾察觉的愤怒。

 

“我出去迎接院长大人了，你们牢记我的话，好好待着!”朴珍荣说完就走下了观看台，走出驯演场迎接院长。

 

段宜恩和其他神甫已经在外等候，朴珍荣看见就直接邀请他们进入驯演场，在场的权贵们也都起立迎接这位年轻但精干的院长大人，毕竟自己后半生的情感生活可都托付给这位美得不像话的alpha院长了呢！


End file.
